Chain Reaction
by ashootingstar
Summary: Ever wondered how the heck DGM characters would cope with everyday school life? No? Well this story ain't for you! For the folks that ARE interested, read on and find out! WARNING:Serious abuse of characters ahead.
1. A new beginning

**A/N: Ciao! My name is Alyss, I…am….weird. No seriously, I wrote my last name as 'mikk' on my freaking Arithmetic workbook. Not good. Well anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this and I'd really appreciate If you REEEEVIEEWWW, please no flames though. If you wanna flame I can ask my cousin to lend me his tractor from Switzerland. Yeah…._Switzerland_ baby.**

**Disclaimer: -MAN IS NOT MINE, NEVER WAS, NEVER IS GONNA BE. Though if Tyki goes on auction, I CALL DIBS.8D**

* * *

"No…that's not possible-he can't be-no, no,

!!!!!!" Allen Walker's wail of denial was heard all throughout the Black Order. He gripped his fellow exorcist Lavi's collar, and started laughing a tad too…mad-scientist like. Or Komui-like. Whichever.

"Lavi…dear, dear, Lavi… please tell me you did not say what I just heard you say." Lavi bit his lip and decided to do the obvious. "Okay. I didn't just tell you that we're stuck in a time warp and is now in the 21st century instead of the 19th. And now we have to go to school."

He smiled. Allen trembled. "Er…Allen?" Lavi asked cautiously, shaking his friend. "…BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO STUDY!!!I DON'T KNOW HOW TO…HOW TO…ADD THE TREES AND…AND…TIME TABLES!!!!HOW DO YOU EVEN TIME TABLES???" Allen yelled.

Lavi decided now was his time to run.

* * *

"I don't know, Lenalee. I think he's taking it pretty hard." Lavi commented to Lenalee as they walked to the private school they were going to, St Vladimir's High. The two looked over at Allen, who was walking like a dejected puppy after having his request to Komui for a private tutor rejected.

The three walked up to the wrought-iron gates and stared at the massive castle-like school behind it. "…Wow." Lenalee said, her eyes wide. "Isn't that amazing Lavi?...Lavi?" Lavi's mouth was open, and his eyes were wide as well. "Holy shit." He muttered, his eyes fixated on something apparently beyond the gates as well.

"Er…yeah. It's really cool." Lenalee said, as Lavi continued staring at that something beyond the gates. "Nono, not the school," he said, stretching out a hand to point at what he was staring at. "That."

It was a pretty brownish-blonde haired girl, who had red strands interwoven with the brown. She was walking with four other girls, all laughing at something she'd said. Then she looked up and saw Lavi looking at her. One of her eyebrows went up.

She whispered something to the girl next to her, and her friend turned to look. Her mouth fell open as she gasped when she saw Lavi. "OMIGAWD!! HE IS SO. FREAKING. HOT!!!" she shrieked, loud enough for everyone to hear. Soon, pretty much all the students were staring at them.

Then someone pushed past Allen, kicked open the gates and glared. "What are you looking at? Wanna DIE???" Kanda growled, reaching for 'mugen'. He then remembered Komui had taken all of their Innocence, the equipment-types that is. More girls gasped.

"OMFG!!!! HOTTIES!!!!" They screamed and started running towards Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee and Allen. "Oh, I read about this! Those girls are supposedly called "Rabid Fangirls" and-" Lenalee was cut off as Lavi grabbed her arm and pulled her the other way.

Kanda and Allen were right behind them, Allen seeming to have snapped out of his dejectedness. They dashed into a random toilet and slammed the door shut, panting. "DAMN THOSE CRAZY WOMEN!!!!" Kanda cursed, locking the door and kicking a sink.

"Erm…guys…I think this is the BOY-"Lenalee was cut off yet again by a familiar voice coming from a cubicle. "Yes, boys. What IS a girl doing here, hmm? If I remember correctly, this is the _men's'_ toilet. And kitchen-knife boy, no defacing school property." Tyki stepped out of the cubicle, brushing back stray hairs from his ponytail.

**A/N: Cliffy? O.O TYKI IS MINEEEEEEEEEEEE. BACK OFF. Okay, no he's not but a girl can dream right!?!??!?!**

**Lavi: Wrong.**

**Aly:…-smacks lavi with his hammer-=D**

**Thanks for reading this fail-fic! Remember, THE CHOCOLATE BUNNY WILL LOVE YOU IF YOU REVIEW. AND IF THE CHOCOLATE BUNNY LOVES YOU…YOU'RE IN IT GOOOOD.**

**xoxo,  
Alyss**


	2. New friends? Or not!

**A/N: …Ohmygod. Oh. My. _God_. I completely forgot I wrote a DGM fic and I just… I AM SUCH A BAD AUTHOR. I am so sorry guys. (or at least, the two people who reviewed hehe thank you so much3) I wrote this a long time ago and after looking back I'm just…-facepalm- But I will continue writing this for your amusement! Yay! \(^o^) Hopefully I'll be taking a more mature approach to the story HAHA.  
**

There was silence.

Then Lavi lost it.

"You are a _stalker_! All you freaking Noah are _stalker_s! Oh, god. Okay." He paced around the toilet muttering to himself. "Back there, it was totally understandable I mean you want our Innocence and everything but _now!_ Seriously! That ain't normal dude! Wait. Maybe he's _gay._ Holy crap. What if he has a thing for _me!_" Lavi looked over at Tyki, horrified at his own vain conclusion.

Tyki snorted and shook his head, rolling his eyes. "You wish, exorcist. I already have a girlfriend if that helps you feel better."

Lavi was quiet.

"I bet she's an ugly troll." (A/N: Jealous Lavi anyone?xP)

"Is not."

"Are too."

"Is not."

"Are too."

"Is n-"

"_Will both of you shut the hell up!_" Kanda exploded, yanking the soap dispenser out of the wall and throwing it at the two of them. "You're giving me the bloody headache of my _life!_" He roared, gripping the sink and attempting to pull it out.

At this point, Lavi was crying in fear behind Lenalee, Tyki was stoning at the broken soap dispenser on the floor and Allen was yelling into his cellphone about how he was "going to be murdered by Kanda, he needs anger management classes and THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT KOMUI!"

"Ahem."

Everyone shut up and turned to the doorway to stare at the newcomer. Cyril glanced around the toilet, taking in the exorcists. Then his eyes settled on Tyki. "HELLO MY DARLING LITTLE BROTHER! Did you miss me? Oh dear, what have they been _doing _to you! Have they molested you in any way?"

Cyril had pounced on Tyki and was rubbing his face on his little brother's shoulder when he happened to glance down and see the broken soap dispenser.

"Wait. Is that. _The _soap dispenser?" Tyki snapped out of his trance and looked down, noting the purple liquid leaking out of the crack in the dispenser.

"Why yes, yes it is. The dispenser with the lavender scented soap right? The one you said you like-" Cyril stopped him with a hand, his eyes sparkling with fury.

"_Who did this! Who broke my favourite soap dispenser with my favourite lavender soap in my favourite toilet in this whole school?" _

Everyone pointed at Kanda, who was glaring back at Cyril. "I did. SO WHAT."

Cyril took out a pink pile of small, rectangular paper. He removed about half then tucked the rest into his pocket. Tyki sweatdropped, his eye twitching. "Errr….brother, maybe that's a little too many…"

Cyril smacked the pile of pink paper onto Kanda. "Detention. Each slip there is for a day's detention."

"For breaking your favourite _soap dispenser_?"

"…Psht. No." Cyril paused. Then Tyki leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

"Ah yes! FOR DEFACING SCHOOL PROPERTY!" he announced grandly. Tyki rolled his eyes.

Lenalee frowned. "So like, if you guys can give us detentions… that must mean…" All four exorcists suddenly looked horrified.

"That's right little girl," Tyki smirked, jamming his hands into his pockets.

"We're your new teachers."

**OH THE HORRORS. Hehe, anyone wondering who Tyki's new girlfriend is?^^ A cookie for you if you guess right! I hope it was okay guys! I'm not trying to make this into a serious fic, more like just playing around with the characters etc xD**

So anyway, review and give me some suggestions on what you wanna read! ^^

**xxxx**


	3. More and more detention

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long waittttt. Like I've been busy with school and shit and you don't really need to hear my pathetic excuses so I shall continue with the story. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. -_-**

"So how many are there Yuu?" Lavi asked, glancing at the asian who was still flipping through the small pink stack of detention slips, trying in vain to count them.

"Shut up usagi. You'll make me lose count. 244, 245, 246…" And he was only halfway through the pile. Allen shuddered. Alllll because of a….soap dispenser. "I can't believe we have them as our teachers," he slammed his locker shut after checking his schedule. "Don't you think they'll do stuff to us!"

"Ohhh yeah sure Allen, they're totally gonna like, give us detention until we die. Or give us so much homework our brains might explode. Or shove us into our lockers and give us wedgies or ban us from the canteen-okay actually, I think that _would_ affect you." Lavi commented, trailing off as he saw Allen's horror-struck face.

-in Allen's head-

_Banning us from canteen= not allowed to go into canteen= not allowed to access food= no food= DOOMasdfghjklGAHHHHHHHHH_

"Anyway Allen," Lavi cut in quickly, seeing as the boy was about to start crying in a corner for fear of a life without food. "the point is, they don't have their abilities here! This is a whole new world, they couldn't possibly have kept their powers!"

"Y'know guys, I think we should worry about our classrooms right now. Like I have no idea where these rooms are located. And they have pretty weird names too, I mean like who names their _classrooms_ 1E, 2F, 3G and stuff? _I _would name _my _classroom Lenalee's Pretty Sunflower Rainbow Class of Melodio-"

"GODDAMMIT!" Kanda yelled suddenly. "There're freaking 555 detention slips in here! _I'm going to have freaking detention until next year!_"

Just then a voice came out of nowhere.

"ARE YOU INSULTING MY MOST FAVOURITESTEST NUMBER IN THE WHOLE WIDE UNIVERSE, BOY?"

"_Hell yeah I am!_"Kanda yelled, instinctively reaching to his side for mugen. Then he realised who was talking. Crap.

Cyril walked around the corridor and slapped another pile of pink detention slips on Kanda's forehead. "There you go. Another 555. And what's 555 plus 555?" he said cheerily, looking around at the stoned faces for an answer. "Thaaaaat's right! 1110! Don't you just love math? No? _WELL TOO BAD, YOU'D BETTER LOVE IT BECAUSE I'M YOUR NEW MATH TEACHER! MUAHAHAHAHAHA_" And he walked off.

Then Tyki walked around the corridor. "Where the hell did my detention slips g- oh." he stopped, looking at Kanda with his 1110 pink slips. "That's nice." Then he walked off.

And thennnn….the bell went off.

"Okay guyssss we _really _need to look for the classroom with the weird name now!" Lenalee said, looking around worriedly at the rest of the students clearing off. Allen sighed. "We're going to be late. And get a detention slip. Ahahaha and then you'll have 1111 detention slips Kan-" He saw Kanda's face and shut up.

"Now if we could just ask someone for directions…" Lavi muttered, glancing around at the people trudging slowly to their classes.

"Hi! I'm Clarissa. You guys look like you could use some help. Maybe I could be of assistance?" Lavi turned and his jaw dropped. It was the auburn haired girl from before, smiling brightly at them.

"_STRIIIIIIIKE!_"

**A/N: Ugh omg okay I'm so sorry if it's crappy, it's kind of a filler chappie until I come up with more stuff! You guys could help, review and tell me what you wanna see! ;D mwehehe. Anyway, to the people that reviewed and story alerted(what?lol) this fic and stuff, thank you so much333 means a lot. Because this fic is like, crap. HAHAH. **

**I hope you guys review! Brightens up my day 33 Hopefully I can update soon!**

**Love, **

**Alyss **


	4. Our Principal

**A/N: Hey! So my exams are nearly almost not quite over but they will be over by this week! YAYYYYY. Does anyone watch American Horror Story? That's the best series I've watched so far. If you don't, GO WATCH IT. I COMMAND YOU TO.**

**Trololol I don't own -man.**

* * *

Lenalee was happy.

After the nice girl had showed them the way to their separate -apparently only her and Allen had the same first period- classes, she had settled into her class quite nicely. The girls who were giving her certain nice looks were nice. Well, except for the fact half of the guys were staring at her legs. One of the nice girls next to her in her nice class leaned over and whispered. "Hey. Skirts have to be at least to your knee. School regulations."

Lenalee was puzzled. "But then it's much harder to kick people! WHAT IF THERE'S AN AKUMA ATTACK?"

The girl slowly inched her table further away from Lenalee.

"MS LEE, is there a _problem_?" A voice boomed from the front. Cyril glared at Lenalee from where he was pointing at a graphical equation on the board. "Nope, please continue! But you did get that answer wrong, its y=-1/5x-13."

Cyril stared at the board. And continued staring.

-Cyril's POV-

_I thought I was right but she sounds really confident about her answer so should I just say she's right and plus she's asian asians are good at math right not being racist or anything crap crap the human scum are staring nevermind i'll try and look intellectual as i stare at the board but what if she's wrong then again I didn't really know how to do the question I asked Road. Hmm. Whatever I'll just say she's right._

Then he cleared his throat. "…so it is. Very good Ms Lee. _Now. _MR WALKER!" Allen squeaked and looked up from sending Komui hate messages under the table. "Yes, Mr Camelot?"

Cyril tapped the board. "This question. Answer it." Allen sighed and walked up to the board. _Wow, what the fu-_"Erm…is the answer…" _How many letters does my name have? A-L-L-E-N _"…five?" He wrote the answer down and beamed at Cyril.

Cyril smiled sweetly. "Hmm…is the answer…five? How about…NO. TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE MR WALKER! NOW!" Allen's jaw dropped. "But I only answered one question wrong! I-"

"You are clearly _STUPID, _Mr Walker! I DO NOT LIKE STUPIDITY. SO GO. And that goes for all of you as well! Sorta. Maybe not. Now let us continue!"

Allen sighed as he walked out of class and trudged down to the office. He opened the door and went in, looking for the principal's room. _It's okay Allen. At least the principal isn't a psycho Noah who has it in for you. _

He knocked softly and went in, closing it behind him. "Hi Mr…uh…Principal, I'm here to see you bec-Wait. EARL!"

"Oh. Long time no see Allen Walker. I've been waiting for you." The Earl swivelled around on his chair and smiled at Allen.

* * *

**Lavi: Isn't the Earl perpetually smili-**

**A: DON'T GET SMART WITH ME. Well, hope you liked that. I feel like I'm on crack HAHAHA. I'm asian and I can tell y'all, not all asians are good at math. My grades are evidence. ^.~ HAHAH. Love y'all. PEACE. Will try and update soon. :*****

**xx**

**Alyss**


End file.
